eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Funky Forest: The First Contact
is a 2005 Japanese comedy consisting of over 20 vignettes. These vignettes seem completely random at first but by the end of the film each of the characters has some sort of connection to everyone else via one or more mutual acquaintance. Cast The unpopular with women brothers * Tadanobu Asano ... Masaru Tanaka, guitar brother * Andrew Alfieri ... Masao Tanaka, Snickers enthusiast * Susumu Terajima ... Katsuichi Tanaka Babbling hot spring vixens * Kazue Fukiishi ... Nico, ping pong player * Chizuru Ikewaki ... Ichiko, tells panda story * Machiko Ono ... Miico, tells tree story Notti's dream * Kaho ... Omoro, Volume member * Anri Ban ... Fusuke, Volume member * Shihori Kanjiya ... Ngava, Volume member * Seiji Tanaka ... Ohenro-san, Shikoku Pilgrim Rest of cast * Aki ... Pero / Anime writer * Hideaki Anno ... Hasuda, Anime director * Maya Banno ... Hataru * Jiro Ito ... Ito, music student * Ryo Kase ... Takefumi, English teacher * Hiroe Kato ... Pero the dog's manager * Rinko Kikuchi ... Ms. Kikuchi, class president * Shunichiro Miki ... Mole Brother / Miki * Akiji Minegishi ... Minegishi, dancer at singles picnic * Aoi Miura ... Aoi, belly button girl * Kenji Mizuhashi ... Mizuhashi-kun / Piko-Riko * Ryu Morioka ... Yasuda * Yoshiyuki Morishita ... Morishita, music teacher * Kaiji Moriyama ... Dancer with machine gun in Takefumi's dream * Erika Nishikado ... Notti * Ken Oyama ... Oyama * Takahiro Sato ... Takahiro * Kotaro Shiga ... Minami-chan * Nana Shimoda ... Nana, tennis player * Yuji Shimoda ... Tamotsu Yamada * Yusuke Shirani ... Densha * Mariko Takahashi ... Yoshiko * Kazumasa Tanimoto ... Tanimoto * Ikki Todoroki ... Kazushi Hasuda / Mole Brother * Kanji Tsuda ... Tsuda, health teacher * Kozue Kitahara ... Mad Kid 1 * 若林春菜 ... Mad Kid 2 OST The Funky Forest: The First Contact soundtrack was released on the mF247 label on October 27, 2006. Track List # Opening Theme / Eiko Sakurai # Guitar Brother / Katsuhito Ishii, Toru Midorikawa, Seiji Tanaka # Spring Has Come / 二代目ミカ ド天風 ＆ ミカド香奈子 # Theme of the Babbling Hot Spring Vixens / Eiko Sakurai # Theme of Hot Spring Ping Pong Love / Eiko Sakurai # Mask Men / Little Tempo， Master Pata (of Dry & Heavy), others # Mad Kids / Little Tempo， Master Pata (of Dry & Heavy), others # Gachimāya / Likkle Mai， Little Tempo, others # Kokorogokoro Doutei / Jiang Xiao Qing, Little Tempo, others # Bokū / Little Tempo, Compuma (of Smurf Otokogumi) # Intermission / Eiko Sakurai # Motenai Otokogokoro Ubawareru Theme / Eiko Sakurai # Theme of Reconciliation / Eiko Sakurai # Mine-chan's Theme / Yoshiyuki Morishita # Notti's Dream #1 / Goma, Little Tempo # Notti's Dream #2 / Goma， Koji Futaba (of Breath Mark), others # Captain Harlock / Tadanobu Asano， Andrew Alfieri # Guitar Brother Theme of Love / Tadanobu Asano # U.S.O. / Ryo Kase, Erika Nishikado # Tokyo Dodonpa Daughter / Little Tempo，Master Pata (of Dry & Heavy), others # Tokyo Dodonpa Daughter (dub version) / Little Tempo, others # Kokorogokoro Doutei (dub version) / Jiang Xiao Qing, Little Tempo, others # Sleep Time / Erika Nishikado External links * Funky Forest: The First Contact review at Eigapedia Category:Comedy Category:Directed by Aniki Category:Directed by Katsuhito Ishii Category:Directed by Shunichiro Miki Category:Released in 2005